Floob
The Floob is the common term used for the Emperor of Kalistan, derived from the Anantonese for Emperor. Origins of the Word It is unclear where the term "Floob" originated. Its earliest appearance is on a monoment in the ruins of Kloopoo, Ananto, which is dedicated to Diogenes of Ananto, described as "the First Ikradonian Flvb of Calistum." This word was also adopted by the Vintalli, who claimed the same title for themselves. The Ancient Ikradonian word for emperor, however, was "Imperator," while the Vrassan Emperor called himself "Saltan." Most historians believe that it was probably the Lower Neveran word for emperor, since Ikradonians would have first heard of the Vrassan Floob from the Lower Neverans. Lower Neveran is lost to history, however in its close relative, Old Upper Neveran, "Emperor" is "Flood," and in another related ancient Kalii language, Old Jeristani, the Vrassan Emperor was called the "Voop." Origins of the Title The first person to bear the title of Emperor of Kalistan was Nosferatu I of Vrassa. Nosferatu was a king of the inland native Kingdom of Vrassa, who used Ikradonian presence as an excuse to conquer most of his Kalii vassals and declare himself emperor. The Ikradonians, who tried repeatedly to colonize the continent and where each time slaughtered, were very impressed with the Vrassans, who they saw as pinnicles of civilization and strength among the otherwise savage Kalii. When Ikradonian authority collapsed in 801, the governors of Ananto and Vintalli only promoted themselves to the status of kings, rather than risk claiming the Imperial Crown of Ikradon for themselves. When Diogenes I of Ananto conquered Razar, the capital of Vrassa, in 805, he did however promote himself to Emperor of Kalistan, which Vintalli quickly copied, rather than look like the lesser of the two islands. It is believed that Diogenes throught adopting the title of Floob would allow him to effectively promote himself to emperor without having to worry about repurcussions from a theoretically resurgent Ikradon, or a backlash from his subjects. Because he was claiming himself as heir to a throne other than that of Magrathea, which was made even more clear by the title itself, the case for treason was not as obvious. Calling himself floob made Diogenes more popular both at home and in the former territories of Vrassa, since the Vrassans saw their captors as at least respecting them, and the Anantonese saw Diogenes as not questioning the divinity of the Ikradonian Imperator. Since Diogenes, many dynasties have claimed the title of "Floob of Kalistan," usually after conquering Razar. The title has been used by the empires of Ananto and Vintalli in late antiquity, the medieval Odorono Empire, the Anantan Empire, and more recently the head of state of the Federal Republic of Kalistan. Flooberial Tradition During the first and second Imperial Periods, the Floob would be proclaimed through a long process. As soon as news of the previous monarch's death reached the capital the various Counts of Ananto would be called together into the Council of Nobles, precursor to the modern parliament, to elect a new king, almost undoubtably the heir to the House Ananto. Their choice would be crowned King of Ananto in Port Davon, and would then have to travel to the small city of Razar, Vrassa, to be crowned Emperor of Kalistan, which carried with it all the other titles held by the Floob at that time. Though some kings did not actually make it to Razar (including most of the fractional emperors of the 1900s), they are still considered emperors anyway, though they were not at the time. The full title of the Emperor of Kalistan at the end of the title's existance (1907) was Emperor of Kalistan, King of Ananto, King of Vintalli, Duke of Davon, King of Marligantos, Prince of Sekowo, Protector of Dolgaria; or in Anantonese, Floob bob Kalistan, Rube bob Ananto, Rube bob Vintalli, Pukes bob Davon, Rube bob Marligantos, Rubito bob Sekowo, Pukes bob Dolgara. This is despite the Floob no longer having control over most of those territories. During the Imperial Restoration Period, the full title was reworked to apply to the various provinces of modern Kalistan. The Floob had, since 1832, resided in the Imperial Palace, a massive palace built in the Imperial City District of Port Davon. The government, chaired by the Floob's appointed Chancellor, operated out of the Chancellory Palace in the Chancellory District of Port Davon. The seat of imperial power was a large gold and ruby-adorned throne in the Imperial Palace, known as the Poppy Throne, a name which also lended itself to the monarch in general. Other Imperial residences were dotted around Ananto and the country in general, however the Floob would reside at the Suldanorean Palace in Vintalligrad while the island was still in their position, the Pedrone Palace in Razar, Vrassa, and the Sergeise Palace in Genderis more often than any other residences. After the floob was removed, the Imperial Palace in Kaliburg, as well as most of the other larger palaces, were confiscated by the government and made into museums or government offices, but today the Anantos own between them as many as 50 different country houses, palaces, and castles throughout Kalistan. The Floob Today There has not been a floob in the traditional sense, i.e. crowned Rube by parliament and then crowning himself Floob in Vrassa, since Empress Pickles Ananto (1916-1924). The closest was Wilhelm Siebenburg, President of the Federal Republic who was voted Chancellor by Parliament and then crowned himself in Rasar. This is generally discounted, however, since he was almost immediately deposed, and was never crowned King of Ananto. Ignoring Pickles', the last floob was Saccolito Ananto, who was forced to abdicate in 1907 and was exiled. The position made a comeback, in modified form, in 2183, when the title of the Kalistani head of State was changed from President to Emperor (appearing as Floob in Anantonese literature), the state itself was renamed the Imperial Republic of Kalistan, and the candidates restricted to members of the House Ananto. Because there were still elections every three years, and because the Emperor was not allowed to enter the Imperial Palace, except for coronation, this is not considered a true return of the empire, nor was its short reaapearance in the late 2200's. As is appearant in the Imperial Restoration, the term floob had itself gone out of style. The word, funny sounding to most foreigners, was only used to refer to the restored Emperor in Anantonese (which had no synonym), while the position was otherwise refered to as Emperor